


A LazyTown Horror Story

by Catmizoon



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Animal Death, Blood, Gen, Halloween, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmizoon/pseuds/Catmizoon
Summary: in the spirit of Halloween,I decided to write something lazytown relatedWARNING: this fic isn't for everyone,if you don't want to see these characters in these types of situations,I'd suggest you turn back now





	1. LazyTown Horror

**Author's Note:**

> in the spirit of Halloween,I decided to write something lazytown related
> 
> WARNING: this fic isn't for everyone,if you don't want to see these characters in these types of situations,I'd suggest you turn back now

It was like any other day in LazyTown. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining brightly, and Robbie Rotten was thinking up a new rotten idea.  
Robbie had successfully set up the rope and knotted it already. "Perfect!" he said. Now he just had to get the cage and hang it up in the tree to capture Sportaflop once and for all!  
He went to get the cage and left the knotted rope hanging on top of the tree with heavy weights holding it down.   
While he was gone, Sportacus was flipping around town and stopping to look for anyone who needed help - or just to say hello. When he was flipping up in the air he didn't notice that Robbie's trap was set up.  
Robbie returned, trying his best to push the cage. He stopped to catch his breath. He looked up to see Sportacus...hanging from the rope...choking...struggling to untie it.

Robbie's jaw dropped staring at the horrific scene. He realized he had time to save him. He pushed the cage harder, putting all his strength into it, so hopefully Sportacus would have time to stand on it.   
When he was a few inches closer he noticed Sportacus wasn't moving or...breathing. Robbie, shivering, looked up. He saw the elf staring down at him. His eyes were red, his mouth gaping open. Blood dripped on Robbie's face. He couldn't take his eyes off him, until he heard someone coming. He jolted and sped off. He couldn't let anyone see him now, leaving Sportacus's lifeless corpse hanging from the tree.  
The mayor came tn the scene and was mortified by what he saw. Was Sportacus truly...dead?

After all that the funeral arrangements were made. Sadly no one knew anything about his family. They were his only family.   
It was the most depressing day in LazyTown.   
"Why did Sportacus kill himself," they thought, "was he really unhappy?" It could be true that a person couldn't know someone only from looking at them from the outside.   
Robbie was there too, but he was hiding behind a tree. He knew what had happened. He had killed him, but it was an accident.  
He didn't really want Sportacus to be gone...forever. Day after day, it felt like a routine. He got used to it. His life was pointless now.  
Sportacus was dead, now what? He would get to laze around like he always wanted, but he doesn't know how to rest after all these years, and especially after what he had done.   
He got on his knees. He looked up at the sky slowly. It was turning dark, it would be best if he went back to his lair now.

 

A day later, the towns people still couldn't believe what had happened. It was going take them a while to get used to not seeing Sportacus. The kids were in the playground, remembering the times they had with him when they were younger. They were sitting on the fence when suddenly Ziggy was clumsy and slipped, almost falling on his head. When he felt someone lifting him up, he was shocked and terrified when he saw who it was. In fact, everyone was.  
It was Sportacus? But wait, isn't he dead? He didn't say anything, he just smiled and ran off. Stingy almost puked. All of them were shaking. Who was that? It couldn't be... He was dead, they buried him. No, this isn't right. Was it really him?

The day went on normally, except that someone who was seen dead was now alive and looked better than before. The only strange thing, aside from that, is that the...thing never talks or opens it's mouth. It just smiles and stares. Also, no one saw Robbie all day.  
It was night time. They looked at the clock. It was 8:08, meaning it was time they head to bed. It had been a strange day. Was it a dream? No, a nightmare.

Stephanie was restless. She couldn't sleep and doubted anyone could, really. She tried to stop thinking about it. Maybe tomorrow would turn out fine. Maybe she could pretend nothing happened.   
When she was almost asleep, she heard a rustling sound from outside. She ignored it but it was getting louder. She looked out the window and saw...something digging in the trash. She couldn't make it out but it was too big to be a cat or a dog, for that matter.   
Curiosity got the best of her and she got up to take a closer look. She was in the bushes and she saw...someone... It lifted it's head with a dead cat in it's mouth. It looked like that Sports elf. It's eyes were shining. It's mouth was filled with razor-sharp teeth covered with drool and the blood of the animal it had just killed.   
Stephanie froze with fear. She felt her blood getting cold. Before she could do anything, the monster looked at her.   
It didn't do any harm, it just continued it's feast. Messily eating, it maintained eye contact. She turned away holding her face. Shivering, breathing heavily, she vomited her lunch. Feeling weak, she tried to run off back to her house.   
She didn't want to be late for school, now would she?


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was grieving the next day, but even then, they had to get their education. They were going to class, as planned. They already had their homework done; there wasn't anything to do other than play. 

Ziggy was back to his old self, seeing as he's the youngest, and well, the most oblivious. Stingy was still somewhat sane. Pixel still hadn't said anything. Trixie seemed more moody, and as for Stephanie, she couldn't be doing better-if it weren't for what had happened the night before.  
It was now time to leave school, but when they got to the front entrance the door was locked. It was getting late too. They heard a sound from the hallway and decided to split into groups to find the key or a different exit at least.

Ziggy and Stingy were in one group and Pixel and Trixie were in the other. Stephanie wanted to stay by the door just in case.  
Stingy and Ziggy tried to get along while exploring the upstairs area. It was dark, but they found some flashlights in the janitor's closet. They found some keys in there as well. They weren't sure what the keys unlocked but decided to keep them just in case.   
Walking around, finding out what the keys opened, they heard a eerie clicking sound. It was the sound of cracking bones. Ziggy stood behind Stingy as they saw the monster disguised as Sportacus approach. It was twitching and drooling and it sounded like it was laughing. It's sounds grew louder when it saw the two boys.   
Speeding on, it tried to attack them. Ziggy was able to escape, but what he saw made wish he were dead. Stingy was screaming as his muscles were ripped off by that monster. Blood was gushing everywhere. Stingy started choking on his own blood. Thankfully he passed away just as the monster began to feast on his corpse.  
Ziggy ran as fast as he could in order to not to be seen by the monster. It smiled and ran to catch him but Ziggy was able to hide by locking himself in the janitor's closet.

As for the others, Pixel and Trixie had a disagreement and split up. Pixel quietly went to check on Stingy and Ziggy. He saw a fresh trail of blood. He saw that it was next to the science lab and, hesitantly, he checked it out. It was awfully quiet in there and very dark. The only light was from the moon shining in the window.   
As the door closed by itself, he heard a growling sound coming from the ceiling. He looked up to see a huge grin. He couldn't make out what it could be grinning down at him due to the blood covering the entirety of it's body. His life flashed before his eyes, when in actuality the last thing he saw was the insides of the beast itself.  
After leaving Pixel, Trixie had run off to get Stephanie since he was too scared to be alone, and well, she wanted to check on her pink friend. When she got there, Stephanie was...daydreaming? She didn't seem all there, but Trixie was able to get her out of it and pull her upstairs to see the progress of the others.  
They looked around and heard the sound of footsteps. They froze in place. Trixie tried to act brave by protecting her friend but what they saw...was just Robbie walking slowly towards them...limping almost.

They were scared for their lives. What was he going to do to them? He was getting closer. They screamed as they stepped back...but he didn't do anything.   
He went upstairs, not even noticing them. He looked tired up close. His hair was a mess. His eyes looked empty and depressed. He continued going up the stairs, and the girls felt embarrassed, but went on their way. After a few minutes had passed they heard a strange sound. As it became louder, they screamed and ran away from each other.  
Trixie didn't know where she was going and wound up locking herself in a room. She heard something, and when her eyes followed the sound, she found Pixel struggling to get up. He was covered in his own guts. He looked at her, barely able to speak.   
She looked at him, feeling sick, but before she could do anything, the monster behind her opened it's jaws and slowly took her head into its mouth and ripped her head off, devouring her.

Stephanie was running when she saw Ziggy standing in the hallway. She stopped and when he looked back at her his eyes were soulless. He was breathing from his mouth.  
She started to cry and held him in her arms. They were the only ones left now. They, without words, agreed on what to do. They held hands and went up the school roof. Their innocence was stolen from them. They looked down at the playground.   
Stephanie looked at Ziggy, but before either of them could do anything, the monster followed them and jumped to attack them. But he got tackled... by Robbie. He couldn't stand a chance against him. The monster was much stronger than him. Robbie knew the odds but wanted to better himself.   
He began by grabbing the monster's jaws and spreading them open, so that it wouldn't bite him, but the monster kicked and stretched him, still holding on. Robbie rolled himself and the monster off the roof. 

They fell into the trash. The kids saw it all. They saw people come to see what happened to the two men.  
They took Robbie away to the hospital outside of town. As for the monster, no one saw any traces of it after that night.   
They cleaned out the school and the kids weren't allowed back in. Milford, Stephanie's uncle, tried his best to see her smile again but all hope was lost for her.   
Ziggy was taken away.

Lazytown was never the same again.


	3. Chapter 3

Robbie had to be hospitalized after what happened. His mentality was severely damaged after the incident. The doctors tried to ask him questions but everything he said didn't make sense to them. He begged them to let him go, but obviously his mental health wouldn't allow it. He had to be transferred to a psychiatric hospital.

He clearly wasn't happy with the decision. He kicked and screamed for them to let him go but, to his dismay, he discovered that they were much stronger than him. He cried and begged them to let him go back to LazyTown, to show them that he wasn't insane, that he wasn't making it all up, but his words were nothing more than mindless babble to them.   
They arrived at the hospital. When Robbie looked at the entrance he knew it was too late for him. He stayed quiet on the way to his new room, strapped on a stretcher the men were carrying. He noticed someone familiar leaving from the other way. He looked like he used to belong there.

Robbie caught him from the corner of his eye, his blue eyes glancing at him. "It couldn't be?" he thought. The man smirked at him before leaving. Robbie knew he was truly insane after he saw him.

They dropped Robbie in his comfortable padded cell. He got up to look outside, to make sure what he had seen was real, but he was too late. The man had left. If that were true, that he had seen Sportacus, then what had happened back in LazyTown? Had it all been a dream? Had he killed them? No, that couldn't be true. He'd seen what he'd seen and done what he'd done. It was real...he was supposed to be dead.  
Shivers ran down his spine. He needed to know what had happened in town.   
He had to know what happened in town. 

He couldn't stay in his cell long. He was smart, he just needed a plan to leave the place. First: he needed to know the layout, second: the people, then third and finally: the way out.  
It took him days but he figured out a plan. He waited until they let him in the ward. He sneaked around the place, trying to find someone with a key. He saw a man, a guard with the keys, but he needed a reason to open the door. He waited patiently, though time was running out. The guard would normally go out for a smoke at the same time every day - but it would be time for everyone to leave soon. He hid to give himself more time, even if it did get him in trouble. 

Finally, when everyone left, the guard opened the door and went outside. Robbie slowly sneaked in. The sun shone brightly on him; he almost hated it, but he needed to not get caught first. The guard heard something and turned around only to not see anyone, though he noticed something in the bushes.  
He went to check on what was moving around in the bushes. He looked in them -- only get attacked by a stray cat. He threw it off of him and growled and went inside and locked the door. 

Robbie was hyperventilating. He couldn't believe he'd been that close to getting caught. He crawled out, still in disbelief. Shaking, he looked for a way to go back to LazyTown. He saw a truck that was about to leave. He dropped himself in the back.

It was a long trip. Once the truck was close enough, he jumped out and was able to get back to LazyTown the rest of the way on foot. He couldn't be seen now, he had to check on his underground lair first. He slid inside the lair in his ward clothes. He was starving and tired. He changed his outfit to his normal one, but he still looked like a mess. His hair needed some care, and well, he also needed to shave... but that wasn't top priority now. He had to see what had really happened in LazyTown first.

He forced a smile - but he looked like he has been through hell anyway - and dashed off to town. What he saw was horrifying. He almost felt disgusted: it was the kids playing with Sportacus. They had smiles plastered on their faces, playing soccer with the blue elf. They never looked happier.   
He felt sick, having flashbacks of what he'd seen before, what had really happened. This was all a lie...He wasn't insane.

When he stepped in and the kids gasped in fear - what was Robbie doing here? - he tried to talk to them, but they all hid behind Sportacus. It was like he was a monster to them.   
Sportacus acted brave. "Don't worry kids, I'll take care of this," he said. With a stern look he went up to Robbie. It was getting harder to breathe. Sportacus pulled the taller man to his level. "You're not supposed to be here," he whispered to him firmly  
.   
Robbie was weak in his knees."W-what?" He grinned, thinking it was a joke.  
Sportacus was glaring at him. 

"Do...you want me to leave?" Robbie asked faintly.   
The mayor broke in the scene. He was confused but when he saw Robbie his jaw dropped. He pulled Sportacus aside and said "What is he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to...you know..."   
Sportacus pulled his arm from the mayor's grip and whispered to him "Don't worry I'll handle this." He looked back at Robbie and told him "You have one day to stay here before the hospital gets you back, got it?" He tried to be nice about it. Robbie got to his knees and begged him to stay, swearing that he wouldn't do anything. He'd leave them alone, he just didn't want to go back there.

But the elf refused and said again "Just one day! And you're going back, got it?"   
Robbie just looked up at him, his eyes red. He got up and said quietly "Got...it...." He went back to his lair to prepare himself emotionally. He sat back on his fluffy orange chair to think.

How did this all happen? Why were they still alive? This doesn't make any sense...Why aren't they dead? What happened when he was gone? No...they are dead.  
"They're dead," he said it to himself. He chuckled. "They're all dead!" He burst out laughing. He wasn't insane...They're all dead...right? He saw their corpses, their rotting flesh. He saw the monster that had tried to kill him. He clearly remembered how the monster had come inside his lair to kill him. He still despised him, even though his mind was controlled by a demon...But who was controlling him? Was it a demon or were those his true intentions?

The rotten man's mind was clouded with death. He knew what to do now. "They think they can get rid of me so easily? I'll show those brats what they have coming for them. They were dead before...and so was he," he laughed. They were going to pay. He opened his drawer and found some old scissors for sewing. He sharpened them before setting off at night. 

It was almost slient. The kids were heading back to their homes, but one child was still in Lazypark. They were gone, everyone had left Ziggy alone in there. He was scared, trying to look for the kids. Suddenly a shadow towered him. He looked back - and before he could do or say anything - he felt a sharp sting in his eye slowly getting deeper. He panicked but he was frozen in place. He saw Robbie crying before he passed out from blood loss. 

Robbie opened the scissors and pulled them out, they slipped out with a trail of blood sticking to them. Robbie snapped and started stabbing the child in his eyes, making sure he wasn't alive but no, he is dead...He is dead now.

While Robbie Rotten was stabbing away, he heard a pitter patter of small feet. He looked up with soulless eyes. He saw trouble girl, Trixie. He smiled at her. She was shaking. She was fighting whether to look at what remained of Ziggy or to look back at Robbie. She had to act fast and ran away.  
Robbie crawled his way to her and pushed the scissors in the back of her neck. She let out a high-pitched scream and tried to push Robbie away from her. She was too weak to do so. As her vision faded she fell lifeless to the ground. Robbie took back his weapon and tried to clean it off but he wasn't too successful. He tried to look for more kids. He could almost smell them.

He was walking slowly to not make a sound when he found Stinky or was it Stingy? Whatever. He found him as he was driving home in his toy car. He came in and blocked his way. He knelt down to his eye level and looked at him, biting his lips. 

Stingy was mad and scared of him. While he was focusing on the man, he felt something move on his neck then something wet dripping down....Robbie had slit his throat. Stingy started choking, trying to hold the blood, but he dropped dead on his steering wheel. Robbie had lost himself completely. He had nothing in mind but to get rid of those kids.  
He followed Pixel home. He went inside his house and locked the door. Pixel noticed him and gasped. He tried to say something but sound wouldn't come out.  
Robbie looked down at Pixel before taking a hold of his shirt. He lifted him up and began thrusting the scissors in his stomach. He growled at him but Pixel was out of it by the time he dropped him on the floor. He left finally. One last child to finish off.

He went to the Mayor's house. He found Stephanie laying on her bed. She was sound asleep. She jumped when she heard the sound of glass shattering. It was Robbie, he'd broken in using a rock. She screamed and ran off, broken glass wounding her on the way out. She tripped outside as she saw him approach her. He tackled Stephanie and began stabbing her so that he could finally be done with all of the children. She screamed and started to fight him off but he was stronger than her.   
Everything was quiet. Turning his head he saw the sports elf. He was shaking. He was scared. Robbie got up and moved to him, holding the scissors to his chest. He was smiling at Sportacus. 

Sportacus fell back, moving backwards away from him until he met a wall. Robbie just looked at him with pity. Sportacus tried to protect himself, begging him to leave him alone.   
Robbie had never felt this way before, it was a rush of adrenaline. The once strong and prideful man was cowering under him. He loved the feeling. He didn't want it to stop just yet. He took the time to hit him in the head so he could silence his blubbering.  
He was able to get him to his lair to have a bit of fun with him.

Sportacus opened his eyes. He had a headache. It was like he'd had a nightmare but everything was dark and damp. He looked around only to discover that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was also chained to something...with metal handles. His pose was awkward and he struggled to get out.   
It was too late. 

He heard someone coming in. It was Robbie just finishing his lunch. He threw away the plate and licked his fingers when he noticed that Sportacus was awake. "Oh you woke up? I guess I didn't hit your head hard enough. Oh well! You're gonna be awake for this then," Robbie said while shrugging.  
Sportacus was confused by what the man meant. He slowly approached him, then held his face between his hands, gently rubbing his skin. It'd felt like he'd been unconscious for a while now, but he felt a bit of himself coming back when he was met with a kiss. It was short but sweet.   
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Robbie looked at him, and with his newly sharpened and cleaned scissors, began to rip off Sportacus's arm. Sportacus screamed out in pain - but he reacted quickly and started kicking Robbie in the groin. Robbie yelped and dropped to the ground. The elf still had a giant wound on his shoulder but that didn't stop him from forcefully removing the chains that held him back.

Robbie was on the ground crying for Sportacus to come back. "P-Please...I love yo-" before he could finish, Sportacus kicked him again in the face, this time breaking his nose.   
Climbing out, he left Robbie alone in his puddle of despair. He slid down to the floor, and looked at the moon shining in on him...before a figure came in and blocked the view.   
Sportacus had already had enough to deal with - what more did the world want? But before he could do anything, his life flashed before his eyes when he felt a bullet go through his head, killing him instantly.

His body dropped on the ground. Then the figure left him to go inside the lair. Her heels clicked on the metal floor inside. She found Robbie crying on the floor. He looked at her while covering his face. "I'm sorry..." But that was all that was heard from him after she shot through his skull.   
"Finally, I'm done with all them. I just need to reset this place and all will go as planned," said Miss Busybody.


End file.
